In the Dimensions of a Different Time and Space
by Rueh
Summary: A story brough up from 'In a Different Time and Space.' What if one thing were changed? Would Sephiroth ever find his friend from 'In a Different Time and Space'? Could they still be friends after all that will happen?
1. Enter the Divine Being

In the Dimensions of a Different Time and Space 

****

Disclaimer: I don't really need a disclaimer for this chapter…except of the words Shinra and Creta… 

A/N: This is NOT a chapter…well I don't think so at least, but in truth it is an introduction to the story.  Before reading this I suggest you have read 'In a Different Time and Space,' first so that you know the bases of this story...at least up to chapter 14.  This will be all I post until I get to a point in my other story.  Enjoy!

NOTE: This story is based on my other story 'In a Different Time and Space,' but will be different.  The point of this story is…what is one key thing was changed in the last story?  It's not a very big thing but it was key to how that story developed.  Try and figure out what was changed…but I give no clue to what it is in this little intro.  Sorry.  But take a guess, the next chapter will tell you unless I decided to do something different.

**_Enter the Divine Being:_**

****

The man looked to be in his early twenties, twenty-one or twenty-two perhaps.  He lay out on the vast plains of a particular continent.  He was happy there, alone in the quiet peace of the afternoon's sun.

His head rested on his arms as he just dozed there without a worry in the world.  He knew no monster would attack him, and of that he was sure.  There was an aurora about him that most monsters decided it best to let be.

The wind picked up and the sent of humans came to his nose.  His eyes opened to reveal a brilliant aquamarine color.  He sat up and took a deep inhaling breath.  These humans had a smell about them that he didn't care for: Gunpowder, metals, and magic…the military.  

The man stood up and looked in the direction the humans were.  They were close, he knew, but he wasn't afraid of them.  He had only encountered a few humans over the years since he had made it a point to avoid them whenever he could.  They wouldn't understand what he was if they knew…and what humans don't know they fear.  What they fear, they ultimately destroy.

A gentle smile came to his lips.  It was time to quit avoiding these people; they'd eventually find him anyways.  His stride was elegant, something taught and brought on by years of doing it.  His pace was brisk and he easily carried himself over the plains area.

Not to long after he came to a make shift camp that was obviously military.  He'd seen enough military in his life to know that and that there would be guards.

As he thought, two guards stopped him just before the camp.  His sword was sheathed as to tell them he posed no threat, though…he didn't need a sword to defend himself from such a creature as the human.

He recognized these humans to be from an electrical company called Shinra, but in truth he knew them to be causing pain to the planet.  As he had heard from rumor, there use to be a ancient race of beings on this planet called Creta…they could hear the cries of the planet…but then again, so could he.  His heart was light and pure and the planet longed for such a protector it could speak too.

The Shinra guards approached the man who was nearing their camp.  The area was supposed to be restricted for the training they were out there to do.  Most people never traveled out on the planes any whys without the proper armor…and this man had none.  All he had was a startlingly long sword that was sheathed across his back.

One of the guards stayed with the man while the other went to speak with their commanding officer.  After a time he returned with another man dressed in a red uniform.

"Sir, do you realize you are in an area restricted by Shinra?" the one in red demanded.

The aqua-eyed man didn't like how this was sounding but he kept his good nature and answered truthfully.

"I did no, sir.  I simply came this way out of my own curiosity.  I hope I have not caused anyone any trouble," he stated in a smooth, almost velvety voice.

"We have orders from HQ to detain you and take you to the city," the officer stated.

"I will not be taken, of go to any city.  I'll be on my way then…" He turned to walk away but just as quickly one of the guards grabbed his arm.

The once calm aquamarine eyes blazed when he turned to the guard.  He clung to his last strings of calmness when he spoke.  But his voice came as a low growl that was anything but friendly.

"Let…go."

The guard's hand moved to his belt to retrieve his weapon and that was it.  With inhuman speed the soldier was thrown over the man's head and hit the ground with a sickening thud.  The other guard advanced, weapon already drawn and ready.  Nothing was seen; the only thing heard was the sound of bones being crushed.

The commanding officer quickly got back to his troops and ordered them to attack.  The man didn't retreat; he stood his ground.  In a blinding flash, many cries of pain went up and died at the same time.

The light faded to the man…now wearing heavy gold armor and a slightly smoking palm.

The commander couldn't believe what he was seeing, was that man a demon?  His eyes glowed brighter than the SOLDIER's infused with mako.  He had long leathery wings that swayed enough to keep his feet above the ground.

No, the officer decided.  This creature was not a demon, no; he was magnificent to the eye.  The perfect being…

Over half the troop had been whipped out…and the aqua-eyed man decided he had seen enough and so had the humans that had survived.

In a flash…he was gone.

****

-End-

A/N: So, how was that?  If you have read 'In a Different Time and Space,' you'll know more about this incited, so what did you think?  


	2. Drugged

In the Dimensions of a Different Time and Space 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own SquareSoft or any of that in witch has to do with the game of Final Fantasy VII.  The Divine Being used in this section of the story is my own so don't steal…though, you won't come across his name in this chapter.

A/N: This chapter is still really introducing the story and as I said, if you have read 'In a Different Time and Space' you'll have a guide as to the events coming up…up till a point and I'll add the one simple change to the story.  Enjoy!

**_Drugged:_**

****

In Midgar, a city that is called the 'floating city' because the better part of it had been built upon massive plates and is supported high above the ground.  The futuristic like city was heavily populated due to a company that had been responsible for the building of the plate for the foundation of its headquarters.  This company was the words lead supplier in mako electricity…nearly the words only.  

All the smaller companies ever made were bumped aside or bought out by this massive company.  The company, Shinra Inc., owned the plates of Midgar.  But this company wasn't strictly just mako electricity anymore though; over the years they had gained the support of the people, become richer than any other in the history of the planet, and had grown powerful from their monopoly. 

Branches of the company were still dedicated to making the use of mako energy more efficient, but most other branches were interested in nothing of the sort.  There was a department dedicated to the well being of the people, though…this department was hardly funded anymore and most people didn't even know of its existence anymore.  There were branches of idealist, engineers, naturalists, all studies in science, and the pride of the company…it's military.

The militaries main headquarters was there in the center of Midgar, in the Shinra Tower.  The president always had the last say in the actions of the military, in truth; the president was ONLY the president of Shinra Inc. and nothing more.  He ran Midgar but it did have its own mayor…if only to please the people in this day and age.

The Shinra Tower, the center of all Midgar, loomed high above the city and in all reality was a city within itself.  With seventy floors, all the branches off were stationed in this massive structure…

On this particular day one of the top scientist working for this company was waiting impatiently on the first floors lobby near the front entrance.   The glass doors allowed him to see out so he'd see the arrival of what he was anticipating.  

He paced the tile floor smoothly, his white lab coat fluttering out behind him; there was a scowl on his face.  He didn't like waiting yet he had been down there doing doing so for the past 50 minutes.  He was startled to a halt by the sound of the nearby elevator doors 'ding,' signaling that the platform had arrived with someone form probably one of the upper floors.

Dark eyes watched for who would come out as the doors 'whooshed' open.  Another man dressed in a white lab coat and slacks stepped out with an unhurried step.  His sandy-brown hair was neatly combed back and cut neatly, total contrast to his colleague.  He had a shock of nearly unkempt raven-black hair.  Though it was cut, not nearly as neatly, it hung all the way to the back of his neck.

"Hojo?" the new arrival questioned in surprise of seeing the scientist already down here waiting.  "How long have you been pacing around down here like this?"

"You don't understand anything Gast," Hojo said with an almost childish glee.  "This could be the big break we've been waiting for!  Just think of it…"

"He destroyed half of one of the elite troops that was out in the field for a training mission, in a flash of light no less," Gast stated warily.  "He's very dangerous, I don't think you should kick the ball on this one…"

Gast didn't have the time to finish because at that moment the two front doors were thrown open wide by two SOLDIERs and held open.  A military van parked outside opened the back doors to taxi a medical stretcher into the building.  The object of their talk was strapped down to the stretcher and was being looked after by two medics while a third pushed.

Hojo and Gast neared the team of medics to see what the problem was.  The man lying on the stretcher was looking dangerously pale and was trying to lift his head away from the mask being held over his nose and mouth.  His eyes had dulled and had a wild/distant look to them as they slowly rolled in their sockets.

"What happened?" Hojo demanded at seeing the creature's poor state of being.

"He didn't take well to the drugs sir," the medic that had been watching over the vitals explained.  "He was unconscious when we found him but when he woke up we had to sedate him.  We judged by his strength that he'd need a bigger dosage and on the way here we almost lost him.  We had to give him something else to wake him up and it should be just now kicking in fully."

Hojo pushed the babbling man out of his way and looked over the man lying on the stretcher.  His breathing was ragged and his heartbeat was twice as fast as it should have been.

"Hojo, let me take care of him for right now.  You have your own work to attend to right now," Gast instructed smoothly.

Hojo glowered at the slightly older man, just what made him think he didn't want a part in this strange humanoid like creature?

"Have you already forgotten about Sephiroth and his care Hojo?" Gast's voice was cold about the thought of the newborn baby.  Hojo had left the mother for dead and took the child to the labs.  "You're not going to push his care off onto your assistants after you went through all the trouble of 'creating' him are you?"

"No…" Hojo glance back at the struggling man then sighed heavily.  "Have it your way Gast but I'm not going to be left out on this one."  With that said he stalked off.

Gast sighed and shook his head after Hojo.  The man was insensitive…to every thing and to every one.  The man strapped down before him looked human enough but in Hojo's eyes he was just another lab rat.  

"Will he be all right?" Gast directed his question towards the man Hojo had earlier shoved away.

"We don't know sir.  It's like everything we give him makes his condition worse."

Gast sighed.  "Lets get him up to my lab and I'll see what I can do for him."

The man turned his head suddenly, ripping free of the oxygen mask, and gasped desperately.  He coughed a few times with a look of pain befalling his features then he lay still.

The medic went to replace the mask but Gast shook his head 'no' and watched the reactions of the man while being carted into the elevator.  His breathing calmed once all the noise from the lobby died away by the elevator doors closing.

"Iya…zuyzsu…" the man spoke weakly in a strange language.  "Etu kohk zy…voss xu…sovu zcod."

Gast pondered about what he had said until the doors of the elevator slipped open on their floor.  He stepped off the elevator platform; he'd have time to figure that out later, right then he had to make sure this man's life wasn't in danger.

****

-End Chapter 2-

A/N: Short and sweet.  Again I suggest to have read my other story, and then you will have an idea about what was said in that 'strange language'…if you take the time. That's all.


	3. Handover

In the Dimensions of a Different Time and Space 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own SquareSoft or any of that in witch has to do with the game of Final Fantasy VII.  The Divine Being used in this section of the story is my own so don't steal…though, you won't come across his name in this chapter.

A/N: Hmm, so what's going to happen now? Still haven't reveled who this guy is yet though one of us already knows…besides me that is.  Hopefully I'll get to a point soon to where I can finally reveal his name for all the world to know!

**_Handover:_**

****

Gast made his way to the conference room where the president and the top employees were meeting for a conference.  He entered the room and took his proper seat next to Hojo and just to the left of President Shinra.  The rest of the table consisted of the mako reactor engineer-Reeve, head of the weapon's department-Scarlet, General Heidegger (A/N: I can't remember what his job was…), vice president Palmer (?), and some other people who had a say in how the company was run in certain departments.

"You're late," Shinra snorted through puffs on his expensive cigar.  He had been in a foul mood ever since he found out about one of the hookers he took to a party, she was pregnant with his kid; she was due to have the baby in seven months.

"I'm sorry sir.  I was busy with a 'specimen'…" Gast sighed.  He knew full well, as did everyone else, what 'specimen' he was speaking of; he was no doubt the object of discussion at this meeting.

"Hojo tells me you've been watching over the creature that destroyed part of my army.  Why wasn't he destroyed on arrival?" Shinra growled at the two scientists.

Hojo cleared his throat to speak.  "Sir, just think of what we could do with him while he's alive.  He didn't just show up to that camp and destroy it for no reason; they were ordered to detain him…"

"If I also might add," Gast spoke after Hojo had fallen silent in thought.  "This creature might be the only of his kind on this planet.  When he was brought in it occurred to me that he doesn't particular like us…he was afraid and it was sending drugs through his system faster than they should have and that's why he's having so many problems.  Also, something to do with his blood amplifies the effects of the drugs given to him.  Lets say for instance, the amount of tranquilizer needed to put down an animal a bit bigger than a cat would be more than enough to render him helpless."

"Then you have kept him drugged so there is no problems with him?" Shinra asked and smashed his cigar in an ashtray that was on the large wooden table before him.

"No, sir.  The amount of tranquilizer given to him two days ago has left in a coma like state.  I thought it best to leave him as he is until we know more about him…"

Hojo snorted.  "Nonsense! Gast you always were a coward when it comes to working with a creature such as that.  We'd be no where now if I hadn't taken over the Jenova project."

"About that, how's the project going?" Shinra asked; he was getting irritated with the two scientists already.

"It's great.  The boy produced from the project is far greater than any normal human child.  His mental ability is that of a two year old, his growth is a bit faster than a normal child's, and his levels of strengths is going up every day.  I think the project will be even a greater success in the future," Hojo stated proudly.  "Mr. President, might I suggest this creature be handed over to me?"

Gast shot Hojo a look; '_what does he think he's doing?'_

Shinra leaned back in his executive's chair.  "Hmm, what would you do with him that Gast won't?  You do still have the boy to attend to, and I know you can be quite careless with your specimens sometimes."

"I won't be so careless around that one…as you know he is a high risk danger…I could breed him," Hojo shot out as a sudden thought occurred in his head.  "Yes…he is quite strong so I could try breeding him to a human to calm his bloodline.  I could assure a female is born and when she is of age…" Hojo rubbed his chin; this WAS a good plan.  What better genes could one want?  "I could breed a female with the boy from the Jenova project.  That would have to produce a being superior to all.  This new Divine Being…perhaps a full blood Crete, with the boy who we know is creta and enhanced with high levels of mako therapy…just imagine what could be produce form a female and Sephiroth!"

Shinra rubbed his chin; this new thought was quite appealing to him.  He was always after the strongest possible soldier for his army and Sephiroth was already becoming a great success and he was only a few weeks old.

His chubby hands came down on the polished table hard.  "Done!  The specimen will be handed over to Pr. Hojo when this meeting is concluded.  All notes and anything else taken from the specimen will also be handed over at that time."

"But sir!" Gast cried in outrage.

"My word is final Gast.  Now either sit down and shut up of leave this meeting," Shinra growled at the annoying scientist.

Gast gritted his teeth then left the meeting, there was nothing else he needed to hear about anyways.  Leaving the conference room he went back to his lab to be prepare the sick specimen to be moved into Hojo's lab.  This really wasn't a good idea…Hojo had no idea what he was getting himself into… 

****

-End Chapter 3-

A/N: Short and I am not happy with that.  If anyone has anything that should be added please tell me.  If you have any sort of ideas or just want to see something happen let me know and I WILL…lets underline that, I **WILL **add it into the story A.S.A.P. I promise and I'll add your name in my author's notes so that everyone knows whom to thank for a certain section of the story.


	4. Prisoner

In the Dimensions of a Different Time and Space 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own SquareSoft or any of that in which has to do with the game of Final Fantasy VII.  The Divine Being used in this section of the story is my own so don't steal…

A/N: Hmm, so what's going to happen now? Still haven't reveled who this guy is yet though if you've been reading 'In a Different Time and Space' you already know who he is!  Sorry this chapter took so long! I am really, really SORRY!!!

**Prisoner:**

Hojo was called to his lab early one morning no more then two weeks after receiving the Divine Being from Gast.  His health was very poor and he could hardly speak much less move.  He was called early in the morning, just past midnight, his assistant was in hysteria and babbling something about the creature had woke up.

Hojo's white lab coat fluttered out behind him as he quickly made his way down a dimly lit hall to his lab.  He pushed his keycard into the slot next to the heavy metal doors to his lab then punched in the code.  The light on the panel turned green and the door hissed open.

The lab was brightly lit, he noticed, and it wasn't supposed to be because his other specimens _did _need some sleep.  His dark eyes darted around the large room; all the clear-glassed holding cells holding specimens proved they were all wide awake and had various expressions.  The more animal like creatures were nearly scared out of their wits while the humanoid ones were just confused.

A shrill scream came from just around the holding cells and Hojo's night assistant stumbled into view; his white lab jacket was quickly becoming stained red as he desperately sought escape.

Hojo stalked up to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his coat.  He looked down at the bloodstained jacket and noticed no rip in it.  "Whose blood is this?"

"H-he attacked me sir!  He tried to kill me!" the hysterical assistant wailed.

Hojo narrowed his eyes.  "Who tried to kill you?"

"THAT NEW SPECIMEN!!!"

"He was suppose to be a sleep…" Hojo released the man and walked silently into his lab.

A man with long white-red tented hair sat on the floor in only a pair of shorts.  There was a sizable pool of blood about him.  Hojo couldn't see his face do to his head being bowed down and his hair covering his eyes.

"What are you called…?" Hojo asked slowly as he approached the wounded man.

A vicious sounding growled stopped Hojo in his tracks.  The man clasped an arm around his belly and used his other arm to try to get to his feet.  The effort was useless, he was too weak and that assistant had wounded him badly enough that blood still flowed.

"Dezeray," the white-haired man gasped.  "My name is…Dezeray."

Hojo's eyes glittered.  _Good, so he does understand and speak our language._  "What have you done to hurt yourself so, Dezeray?"

Dezeray snarled, baring fangs as he slowly lifted his head up with some effort to look into the face of the man standing some amount of distance from him.

"I see…would you like me to take a look at that before you pass out from the loss of blood?"

Dezeray sighed.  His strength was diminished and he could do nothing so he sat there for a few seconds in silence before finally nodding his head, giving the stranger permission to tend the wound across his midsection. 

Hojo slowly came to Dezeray's side and knelt down to examine the wound.  He knew well enough that the night watch was responsible for the deep wound.  It wasn't life threatening but he had to get the bleeding under control…and he wasn't too sure about the Divine Species behavioral traits.

Dezeray winced as the scientist place a cloth with some sort of liquid over the sore area but did not make any move as to threaten the scientist.

"What have I been brought here for?" Dezeray asked softly, he was tired yet again…something that seemed to be happening quite often as of late.  His dulling eyes closed as he fell into a drug-educed sleep once more.

The scientist sighed heavily and stood back up looking down that the white-haired man.  This specimen was valuable…but way to dangerous and unpredictable to be taken lightly.  He's have to form some kind of system that could keep the Divine Being at bay…

****

Throughout that night and many more following it, Hojo worked to make a kind of cell that would be strong enough to hold Dezeray in without fear of him destroying it to get loose.  After three weeks of strenuous work he finally came out with a suitable outcome.

The final product of the raven-haired scientist's work was a kind of barrier that would not allow the Divine Being around it when activated, the result of going near it when on was an instant drain of energy and perhaps even death if left on too long.

Hojo soon had a team to construct a large cell in the lab that had a glass front so that one could see into it.  During the construction tiny sensors were built into the thick concrete and metal along with the device that made the barrier.

During all this time, Dezeray was kept in a deep sleep to ensure that he would not be causing problem.  A specially trained team was watching him at all times to make sure nothing went wrong, by now they knew that drugs in this creature could cause a lot of problems.  

Once the cell was completed, Hojo fashioned a metallic collar around Dezeray's neck then placed him with in the confines of the new cell to wake.  The collar would activate the barrier to ward him away if he stayed near a wall for a certain amount of time or if the collar were to pass by the sensors.

The removal of the collar by its wearer would result in a very painful electrical shock that was made to be strong enough to render one paralyzed for an amounted time.

Dezeray was slow to wake, have been drugged for nearly a month…he woke to find himself unrestrained and laying on his side.  It was the first time he was really able to think straight since he woke up two weeks after being captured.  How long had he been there?

Dezeray slowly hauled himself up into a sitting position and sliding back to lean against the far wall.  It was then that he noticed the device fixed around the column of his neck.  It was fit firmly but not so much so that is impaired his breathing.

'So this is how it's going to be?  They have imprisoned me…' 

****

-End Chapter 4-


End file.
